Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style)
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof Japanese style of Jumanji. Cast *Young/Adult Alan Parrish - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Young/Adult Sarah Whittle - Sakura Kinomoto (Cardcaptor Sakura) *Carl Bentley - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Judy Shepherd - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea) *Peter Shepherd - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Van Pelt - Mayor Shelbourne (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Kid/Child Alan Parrish - Enrique (Dragon Tales) *Kid/Child Sarah Whittle - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Sam Parrish - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Carol Parrish - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Billy Jessup - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Nora Shepherd - Tip (Home) *Exterminator - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Caleb - Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Benjamin - Mowgli (The Jungle Book) *Peter as a Monkey - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) *Mrs. Thomas - Joy (Inside Out) *Paramedics - Tarzan and Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Shoe Factory Bum - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Construction Worker - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax; 2012) *Louise - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Gun Salesman - Shrek (Shrek) *Two French Girls - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) and Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Miss Magrude - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Bill - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Frank - Lloyd Garmadon (LEGO Ninjago series) *Bum's Dog - Max (The Secret Life of Pets) *Lion - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) *Crocodile - Nile Crocodile (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Pelican - Ono (The Lion Guard) *Monkeys - Monkeys, Gorillas, Baboons and Chimpanzees (The Lion King, The Jungle Book, Tarzan, and Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Stampede - Black Rhinoceroses, African Bush Elephants, Blue Wildebeests, Plains Zebras, Thomson's Gazelles, Cape Buffaloes, Gemsboks, Topis, Giraffes and Okapis (The Lion King, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, The Lion King 1½, and The Lion Guard) *Mosquitoes - Cy-Bugs (Wreck-it Ralph) *Bats - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) *Spiders - Hyenas (The Lion King), Janja's Clan (The Lion Guard), Fossas (Madagascar) and Jaguars (The Emperor's New Groove) Scenes #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 1 - Prologue/1869 #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 2 - 1969/Tadashi's Shoe Factory #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 3 - Enrique Discovers Jumanji #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 4 - Enrique and Tadashi's Argument #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 5 - The Games Begins/Enrique Gets Trapped In Jumanji #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 6 - 26 Years Later/The Shepherd Moves In #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 7 - A Hunted Rumor/Cleaning the House #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 8 - Back In The Game/Cy-Bugs, Monkeys, Gorillas, Baboons and Chimpanzees #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 9 - Randall Boggs Attacks!/Hiro Returns #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 10 - Searching For Hiro's Parents #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 11 - Cy-Bugs Again!/Reserve Psychology #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 12 - It's Not Your Turn/Madam Serena is Sakura #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 13 - Crawling Vines and Deadly Plants #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 14 - I Won't Stop Playing/Mayor Appears #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 15 - It Isn't Thunder/Stampede!/Ono Steals The Game #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 16 - Louie Saves The Game/Wallace Arrests Hiro/Louie Cheats #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 17 - Panic in Town/Pursuit in Sir Sav-A-Lot #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 18 - To the Rescue/Jerry Grows a Tail #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 19 - Indoor Monsoon/Crocodile Attack #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 20 - Quicksand/Killer Hyenas, Fossas and Jaguars #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 21 - Almost There With Much at Stake/Earthquake #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 22 - Hiro Wins/Back in 1969/Enrique Makes up With Tadashi #Jumanji (ChannelFiveRockz Japanese Style) part 23 - Burial at Sea/Reunion in 1995 Movie used *Jumanji Clip used *Big Hero 6 *Big Hero 6: Baymax Returns *Big Hero 6: The Series *Cardcaptor Sakura *Wallace and Gormit *Wallace and Gormit: The Curse of Were-Rabbit *Wallace and Gormit: The Loaf of Death *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermaid II: Return of the Sea *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 *Dragon Tales *We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story *The Rescuers Down Under *Home *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving *The Tigger Movie *Winnie the Pooh: A Very Pooh Year *Piglet's Big Movie *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Christopher Robin (2018) *Peter Pan *Peter Pan in Return to Neverland *The Jungle Book *The Jungle Book 2 *Tom and Jerry *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Inside Out *Pinocchio *How To Train Your Dragon *How To Train Your Dragon 2 *How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World *The Lorax (2012) *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek: Forever After *LEGO Ninjago series *The Secret Life of Pets *Monsters, Inc. *Monsters University *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1½ *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *The Lion Guard *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Penguins of Madagascar *Wreck-It Ralph *Tarzan *Finding Nemo *The Emperor's New Groove Gallery Hiro_Hamada_in_Big_Hero_6.jpg|Hiro Hamada as Young/Adult Alan Parrish AWC0201.jpg|Sakura Kinomoto as Young/Adult Sarah Whittle Wallace.jpg|Wallace as Carl Bentley Melody.jpg|Melody as Judy Shepherd Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) (1).jpg|Louie as Peter Shepherd Youtubescratch_Wiki_-_Mayor.jpg|Mayor Shelbourne as Van Pelt Enrique in Dragon Tales.jpg|Enrique as Kid/Child Alan Parrish Dragon Tales Emmy.png|Emmy as Kid/Child Sarah Whittle Tadashi Hamada.jpg|Tadashi Hamada as Sam Parrish Honey_Lemon_in_Big_Hero_6.jpg|Honey Lemon as Carol Parrish Char 131806.jpg|Tip as Nora Shepherd Cody.png|Cody as Billy Jessup Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh-0.jpg|Christopher Robin as Exterminator Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-4404.jpg|Peter Pan as Caleb Mowgli_in_The_Jungle_Book_2.jpg|Mowgli as Benjamin Jerry in Tom and Jerry The Magic Ring.jpg|Jerry Mouse as Peter Monkey Joy.jpg|Joy as Mrs. Thomas Tarzan_in_Tarzan.jpg|Tarzan Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg|and Geppetto as Paramedics Hiccup grow up.png|Hiccup as Shoe Factory Bum Ted Wiggins.png|Ted as Construstion Worker Ariel.jpg|Ariel as Louise Shrek1.png|Shrek as Gun Saleman Aladdin.jpg|Aladdin Princess-jasmine-aladdin-9.23.jpg|and Jasmine as Peter and Judy's Parents Robyn.png|Robyn Starling Cecilia_Nuthatch.jpg|and Cecilia Nuthatch as Two French Girls Jenny Foxworth.gif|Jenny as Miss Magrude Prince Eric.jpg|Eric as Bill Lloyd Garmadon in The LEGO Ninjago Movie.jpg|Lloyd Garmadon as Frank Randall Boggs.jpg|Randall Boggs as the Lion Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:Jumanji Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs